


#3

by pignazio



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, Tumblr, ignazio boschetto - Freeform, il volo - Freeform, piero barone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pignazio/pseuds/pignazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could you write an OS where Piero completely zooms out, like in that video where Gian 'wakes' him up, but Ignazio does it by, idk, feeding him cake or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3

“What’s up?” Asked Ignazio and sat next to Piero.   
“Nothing. I’m trying to watch some TV” he said as he changed the channel.   
“Hm…ok. Is there anything intersting?”  
“No. Ah, wait - Teletubbies!” A few colorful monsters appeard on the screen, dancing and singing. Piero seemed to be amazed.   
Igna giggled quietly.   
“Really, man? Are you ok?”  
His friend sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders.   
“You know Igna…” He started talking. “I’m extremally tired. I think I just need to watch something silly. You know what I mean?”  
Ignazio nodded.   
“I get it. But I didn’t know you’re regressing to your childhood!”  
Piero didn’t responded.   
“Hey, what do you think about…”  
“Shh, it started!”  
Ignazio hid his face in his hands and laughed.   
“I can’t believe what’s happening!” He said as he glared at Piero’s face.   
He seemed to be drowned in the TV show for children. He was following carefully the interactions between vacuum Nono and the rest of his squad. Piero looked at this moment like a five years old locked in twenty years old man’s body.   
Ignazio stated that picture of Piero during watching the cartoon is priceless, so he got up from the couch, stopped behind the armchair and took few photos of him. His friend was still away and didn’t even release what Ignazio was doing.   
Igna sat down next to his favourite nerd again. He grabbed a cushion and threw it on Piero’s face.   
“Jesus, what are you doing!?” He yelled as he picked up his glasses from the sofa. Ignazio could see the fury in his eyes.   
“I thought you will disappear in the world of talking vacuum cleaners and colorful singing sacks. I saved you!”  
Piero gave him his famous death stare.   
“Thank you. I wouldn’t survive without you” he replied and lightly shook his head with annoyment. Piero came back to his show and drowned in “the world of talking vacuum cleaners” again.   
Ignazio sighed deeply. He got up from the sofa again went to the kitchen. The lyric tenor grabbed some cookies and came back to the living room.   
“I think you’re hungry” Ignazio said as he squeezed a cookie in Piero’s mouth.   
His nerd friend almost choked and spat it out.   
“Hey, it’s your favourite!” Ignazio yelled and picked up a piece of a bitten chocolate biscuit.   
The stare he got from Piero was freezing. Ignazio started laughing really hard and burried his face in his hands.   
Suddenly, Piero hit his head with a cushion.


End file.
